


Will you marry me, dude?

by trr_rr



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Strap-Ons, Trans Newton Geiszler, Virginity, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: Newton Geiszler loves his brand new husband Hermann Gottlieb.





	Will you marry me, dude?

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for me lovely artist friend stc019-eh (Exces_KaboomBOOM) <3

 

 

 

“Newton, please, be careful.” Hermann grinned as he was steadily carried over the thresh hold of their honeymoon hotel suite.

“Dude, I'm doing this the right way, ok.” Newton grunted as he let Hermann down onto the king size bed.

“Well done, I'm very proud of you, darling.” Hermann patted Newton's arm.

Newton pressed himself down and covered Hermann's body with his own.

“I am so ready to consummate the hell out of this holy matrimony.” Newton wiped his forehead.

Hermann had found Newton's hands on him often throughout the day. They stroked along the back of his muted grey three piece suit and pressed gently at his lower back as they moved around the observatory.

The alter was placed in the centre of the room, below a beautiful holographic sculpture of the solar system that stood towering over the the rest of the space. Newton's eyes filled with tears that streamed down his face as the room darkened and a projection of stars swirled above their heads and they both recited their vows aloud to each other in front of the people they loved most in the world.

It was a small ceremony, really. Hermann's family where in attendance, his father had wanted to pay for something overly dramatic in a church or some old stuffy government building but Hermann and Newt had insisted that the whole affair be their choice. Newton surprised Hermann by booking the planetarium-cum-observatory. Hermann had teased and asked if he might prefer the aquarium.

Newton's family also attended. Each member prevented the wedding from actually being quiet and understated with loud, joyous sobs during the vows and enthusiastic karaoke at the reception afterwards.

It took a while for them to go from engaged to actually setting a date, planning their special day around the end of the world was hard to do. Newton found it frustrating but agreed that it would suck if they chose a place for the reception, only for it to be stomped to the ground by the Kaiju before they could agree on what flowers they would like.

“I love you, so much, Hermann and I want you to know that I am honoured that you chose me, out of all the amazing people in the world, to be your husband.” Newt lifted Hermann's hand and kissed his silver wedding band as he leant over him on the bed. “I will always love you, Hermann Gottlieb. The world can end any time but my love for you never will.”

“Did you drink a lot of champagne?” Hermann asked with a giggle.

“I'm trying to be romantic, Herms, come on.”

“Oh, come here and let me kiss my husband.”

They smooched for a good long time, Newton felt like the smooching was top notch. He'd been saving up all his smooching energy for the exact moment he had Hermann on their bed on their wedding night. He could still hardly believe it was real.

“Ok, so I brought some stuff in my suitcase. I'm a little nervous but I think it's going to be really fucking sexy. I'll be right back.”

Hermann just relaxed back into the pillows and waited for Newton to do whatever it was he was doing.

“Ok. Ok here it is.”

Hermann did not gawk and he did not leave his mouth open in shock. He raised one eyebrow and said, “Goodness, Newton, that's bigger than I expected.”

Newton snorted and sat back on the bed, settling the harness and dildo in his lap.

“Well I didn't want to disappoint you, pound-cake. Its six inches of fun. There were a lot to choose from.”

“I can imagine. I'm certainly not disappointed. ” Hermann's hand hovered above Newton's lap. “May I?”

“Yeah, God yeah. Get into it.”

Hermann reached over and took hold of the toy Newton had chosen for their special night. It was a very interesting texture indeed. Purple swirls and blue marbling mixed with white specks and glittery sparkles. It seemed to be silicon and Hermann found that he very badly wanted it in his ass.

“You, uh. You like it?” Newton gulped. “I chose it because its like space and you remind me of space. You're so beautiful and quiet and full of stars. Well I mean, you're pretty like space is pretty. You know?”

“I love it, Newton. I, really, I do, its perfect.” Hermann gently moved the apparatus from Newton's lap and placed it softly on the side table.

They didn't waste much time. There was more kissing (with lots of tongue) and Newton pressed his groin to Hermann's. They rolled together, grinding and sweating till one of them started yanking off jackets and ties and then they both made light work of their wedding attire.

“Fuck, Hermann I'm really going to fuck you, aren't I.”

“Yes, you really are.” Hermann smiled and yanked Newton back by his hair. “Please.”

“I'm kind of nervous.” Newton said as he pulled their bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. “I know you've been waiting for this and you're a virgin and- I just want to make it good for you.”

“Kiss me, Newt. I want this, I want you to be my first man.”

Newton's eyes fluttered at the words and he kissed Hermann's neck as he got between his thighs.

“Gonna get you all wet and relaxed and then I'm going to de-flower the hell out of you, Hermann.”

“Newton!” Hermann's shout began in indignation and ended on a small whine as Newton's finger stroked at his hole and carefully entered him.

“Ok?” Newton whispered. “This is so hot, man, I can't believe we're doing this. We waited so long, babe. God, you feel nice inside.”

Newt sank his finger in all the way and slowly twisted and curled it inside. He pulled it out and added more lube before pushing it back in with a groan.

When two fingers were going in smooth and Hermann's cock was leaking against his belly Newton pulled out.

“Ok, ok I'm very ready, Newton. Please, I'm ready.” Hermann's eyes were sleepy and his face was wonderfully pink.

“Don't worry, Herms, I'm going to make this so good for you. Don't wanna hurt you. Just wanna make you feel amazing, ok.”

Newton rose from the bed and helped Hermann to readjust so his leg was propped on a few pillows.

“Ok. Ok I got this.” Newton muttered as he stepped into the harness, pulled it up and tightened the straps. He gripped the dildo at it's base and positioned it snugly into the harness. He felt triumphant and stood with his hands on his hips. “Look, dude. This is cool as hell.”

Hermann, who had not taken his eyes from Newton for a moment, reached over the bed and gave the dildo a squeeze.

“Oh, fuck, that's really sexy, man. Like, you don't know how hot that makes me feel.” Newton came closer. “Its mine, its my cock, Herms. I'm gonna give it to you. Are you excited?” He shuffled back onto the bed.

“Really I am. I'm so glad I waited for you, Newton. I wouldn't want any other man but you.”

“Hell, Herms, I'm gonna tear up and I don't think I can cry any more today.”

Hermann bit his lower lip and lifted his left leg up around Newton's hips.

“Let me know if I'm too much, ok? I'll stop any time. I'll go slow for you.” Newton sighed heavily and held Hermann's ball out of the way to notch the head of the dildo to his ass hole.

“Shit, babe, I feel like I'm gonna cum just from looking at this. Really, I'm so turned on I can't believe I'm gonna fuck you. Look at you.”

“You're doing great, Newton, please, I want to feel you.”

Newton shivered and licked his lips. He pushed gently forward and watched Hermann's face as the head slowly breached his body.

“Jesus Christ.” Newton breathed.

“That's it. That's good. Oh, yes, keep going.” Hermann stroked Newton's hair and encouraged him deeper.

“Oh, it's going in, oh, God look at it going in!”

“It feels good. It's good, Newt.”

Newton stopped abruptly when Hermann hissed through his teeth.

“Oh, shit, are you ok?”

“Yes. It burns but I want more. Don't stop.”

Newton pulled out and added more lube. He slathered it liberally all along the shaft and stuck out his tongue in concentration as he lined up and pushed back in.

“That better?”

“Yes. God yes, Newton, yes.” Hermann had started to pant and his erection jerked when he felt the harness against his ass. “Are you all the way in?” He asked as he looked down between them.

“Yeah. Yeah, Hermann I'm fucking wet and I just want to fuck you into this ugly bed.” Newton tucked his face into Hermann's neck and shifted his hips slowly as Hermann got used to the feeling. “Can I go? Can I move, man?”

“I can't believe I waited so long for this. I can't believe how good it feels to have you. We're _married_ , Newton.”

“I know, dude. Do you want me to move? Can I?”

“Yes.”

Newton pulled his hips back and felt the harness drag the dildo out of Hermann's ass. It was an odd feeling but the straps rubbed nicely against his clit and it felt so good to be finally giving Hermann what he needed. He could feel his own orgasm building and the heat and pressure of everything happening melted and radiated through his body. He gripped Hermann around the middle and his hips bucked on instinct. He pushed in suddenly and shuddered at the yelp it caused.

“Newton! Do it again.”

Newton pulled out and pushed back in smoothly and everything was perfect. He kept up the pace, feeling Hermann relax even more and spread his thighs apart. They were so close, wrapped around one another, sharing their heat and sweating.

“Newt it's good. Fast, can you go faster for me?” Hermann asked so sweetly Newton couldn't bare it.

He sped up and was satisfied by the feeling of hips hitting Hermann's ass.

“That's it, it burns but its good, Newt. You're doing so well. I feel wonderful. You are so beautiful and wonderful for me.”

“I knew I'd love this but I didn't think it would be so much fun! Herms, I fucking _love_ riding your ass.”

Hermann's laughter was interrupted by an abrupt moan that turned into a shout and Newton felt very accomplished.

“That's good? Right there?” Newton shifted his hips around and ground into Hermann. “Like that, baby?”

“I'm going to finish, Newton. Really, I'm very close. It's deep and- It's so good.”

Newton gripped Hermann's cock and pumped him as he worked his hips.

“That's good. That's perfect, you're so sweet to me, Newt. You're wonderful.” Newton noticed the tears in Hermann's eyes and slowed his thrusts but didn't stop jerking him steadily. “I just- Good Lord. I love you, Newton Geiszler.”

Newton kissed Hermann rather clumsily, it was hard to keep the toy in Hermann's ass as he came. His body seemed to squeeze down and try to expel it but Newton did it, he kept fucking into him all through his orgasm and had him whimpering with it after a few good thrusts.

“Herms, baby, you're fucking gorgeous.” Newton had worked up a good sweat. He wiped his forehead and carefully pulled out of Hermann's ass.

“What is it? What are you staring at?” Hermann breathed.

“Dude. Your ass looks so good.” Newton stroked over Hermann's hole and grinned.

“Filthy.” Hermann chided but drew Newton back over his body for a lazy kiss. “Anything I can do for my husband?”

Newton grinned and flopped down next to Hermann. He fiddled with the the harness and managed to get one strap undone.

“Maybe in a little while. I kind of. Well, I kind of finished, earlier, when I was fucking you.”

“Really?” Hermann sounded delighted.

“Yeah, babe. Just wearing this thing makes me crazy horny and you look gorgeous getting your ass pounded so hard.”

Hermann swatted Newton's shoulder but couldn't help nuzzling into his neck and wrapping him in his arms, getting poked with the dildo in the process.

“We should order room service. Ice cream would be awesome, right now.”

 

\--

 

 

 

 


End file.
